


If it's alien-related, it's Oikawa's

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa's band-aid, small wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B receiving a minor injury somewhere on their face. Person B insists its fine, but Person A fusses over it. Person B ends up going to work with a cute, colorful, character-themed bandaid smack dab in the middle of their face.</p>
<p>source: otpdisaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's alien-related, it's Oikawa's

**Author's Note:**

> So... I came across the prompt on tumblr and thought that it's definitely going to go well with IwaOi because Oikawa and his aliens XD

Oikawa was doing the last rounds at the arena to make sure his team didn’t forget anything or anyone when he stumbled upon Iwaizumi at the bathroom.

"Why aren’t you in the bus yet?" His ace player asked after washing his hands.

"I was just checking if we didn’t leave anything… ah! Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi flinched from the loudness of his childhood friend’s voice and glared when the other got too close while cupping his face.

"What the hell, Shittykawa?"

"A cut! You have a cut on your nose, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Huh? I probably got that from diving on the ground to save the ball earlier." Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Iwa-chan you idiot! You shouldn’t damage your face like that! Your fan base is already smaller than mine so why would you damage your face any further!?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Iwaizumi smacked his captain on the head but Oikawa didn’t relinquish his hold on the other’s face.

"Owwie..! How mean! I was only worried for you!"

"It’s just a small cut! Don’t make too much of a scene out of it!"

"A wound is still a wound! What if it gets infected!?"

"It won’t, dumbass!"

"Don’t worry, Iwa-chan! I have a solution for that!"

Oikawa finally let go of Iwaizumi’s face and dug his hand in his pocket, only to produce a band-aid which he stuck on Iwaizumi’s nose bridge.

"There! Now you won’t lose your face because it won’t get infected!" Oikawa grinned while Iwaizumi groaned.

"Did you just fucking put a neon violet alien-themed band-aid on my nose?"

"Yep~! Now your cut is gonna heal perfectly."

"You shitty-"

"Ah, wait!" Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks and pecked him on the nose where the band-aid was. Iwaizumi blushed while Oikawa looked too happy to care.

"It’s gonna heal faster now~"

When they returned to their bus later, nobody asked where their ace got the band-aid on his nose because Oikawa’s proud look answered all their questions.


End file.
